


I'll Always Protect You

by unpredictablyreckless



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, hurt!jason, this mainly involved billy & jason, with brief mentions of the other rangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 17:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11925717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unpredictablyreckless/pseuds/unpredictablyreckless
Summary: Jason has gotten into the habit of protecting Billy. But when the Rangers are in another battle and Jason gets injured badly, Billy decides it's finally time he figures out why.





	I'll Always Protect You

**Author's Note:**

> based off a prompt I got on tumblr. I probably didn't write Billy in character and I apologise for that and get better. hope you enjoy!

Jason could hear voices and not the kind of voices that meant he was going crazy. He could still hear them and they sounded worried. He couldn’t exactly pin point who they were or what they were saying. Everything felt off to him. He could barely open his eyes – his whole body hurt. He felt so weak. He couldn’t remember what happened or how he got like this. He could see people, but he couldn’t figure out who they were. They were blurry to him. He tried to move but everything hurt when he did. He let out a groan and the voices got louder. He tried to say something back to them, but no words were coming out of his mouth. He could see someone’s face above him before his world turned to black. 

\-----

Jason gasped for air as he woke up. Then began coughing the minute he did so. It took it a while for him to stop and when he did, his stomach was killing him. His body felt like he’d been run over with a truck or some other giant vehicle and he knows what that feels like. Everything was sore and he was very confused. He tried to sit up but groaned as he did so. It had definitely felt like he had gotten hit by a truck again, but he knew he didn’t. 

He looked around him and took in his surroundings and realised he was at Billy’s house and on Billy’s bed and he had no shirt on. He frowned. How did he get here and why wasn’t he at his own house? He looked down and saw that he had the cover’s wrapped around him. He pulled them off, wincing at the movement. There was a giant gash across his stomach that looked like it had been cleaned. No wonder his stomach felt like that. There were bruises already forming.

He tried to stand up, his body aching in every way. He limped towards the mirror in Billy’s bedroom. His knee feeling the worst it had since the accident, he ignored it. Jason took in his appearance and held in a gasp. He looked awful. He had a nice blue looking bruise on his right cheek. His lip was had a cut on it, which explained why it stung. His hair was ruffled and damp, from what he wasn’t sure and he didn’t really want to know. 

Jason just wanted to know what had happened to him. He couldn’t remember much since… well since whenever. He could remember the fight and that was about it. Everything else was hazy to him. He looked around the room and spotted a t-shirt that was left out on the bed for him. He carefully threw it on over his head and decided it was time he’d go down to Billy. 

As he, slowly, got onto the landing he could hear a voice downstairs but he couldn’t hear the other person. He made his way down the stairs, taking one step slowly at a time as pain shot up through his body every time he moved. He got closer to the kitchen and he could hear Billy’s voice.

“No he hasn’t woken up yet, I don’t know what to do.” Jason smiled softly, Billy clearly couldn’t hear him moving around upstairs. 

“But what if he doesn’t wake up? I know Kimberly. It’s Jason. Yes, I know that. But – I know. But what if he doesn’t-“ 

Jason rested himself against the doorframe and cleared his throat. 

Billy twirled around so fast that he almost dropped his phone. “Jason.” He breathed, sounding relieved. He fumbled with the phone and placed it against his ear. “He’s awake. I gotta go.” And hung up, as quick as possible.

Before Jason could get a word in, Billy rushed over and pulled him into a hug. Jason was caught off guard not expecting that response from him. Nonetheless he returned the hug. It wasn’t often that Billy would be the type of person to give a hug, so Jason accepted them whenever he got the chance. When Billy pulled away, Jason placed his hands on his friend’s shoulders. “Are you okay?” He had noticed a bruise underneath Billy’s right eye. But apart from that he had looked completely fine. 

Billy shook his head and gave a little hysteric laugh. “Am I okay? You really shouldn’t be asking me that when you’re the one that’s hurt.” 

Jason took his hands away from Billy and fiddled with the end of his t-shirt. “Oh. These? Nothing I haven’t handled before.” He said waving it off like it was no big deal. “But what about you and the others? Is everyone else okay?” 

Billy frowned at his friend. “Jason, you were the only one that got hurt badly. Do you not remember what happened?”

Jason shook his head and started to make his way over to the table to sit down. “Not really. I just remember getting hit with something and then passing out.”

“You didn’t just get hit with something.” Billy clarified, joining him at the table. “Jason you’ve been out cold for almost a day.” Billy told him, whispering. 

Jason snapped his head up to look at his friend in shock. “What?” He asked. He’d been unconscious for a day. Then he added. “Ow.” Holding onto his stomach, the sudden movement making it hurt. “I’ve been out cold for a day?” 

Billy nodded. “We were going to take you to the hospital if you didn’t wake up. But I told the others that it was going to be hard to explain why it looked like you got slashed by a sword, which did happen by the way. Kimberly said it would be no problem, but I thought it would have been better if you just stayed here until you woke up and –“

Jason cut Billy off. “Billy, Billy, Billy. Slow down, let’s go back to the beginning okay?” Billy nodded. “What exactly happened to me?”  
Billy sighed. “You tried to be the hero again?”

Jason was confused. “The hero? Billy what are you on about?”

“You were stupid.” Jason was even more confused. He was about to ask something else when Billy continued. “You did a stupid thing and protected me against the robot.”

Realisation came upon Jason. “Oh.”

Billy nodded in agreement. “Yes. Oh.”

“Wait, so you’re mad that I protected you?” Jason asked. 

Billy nodded again. “You keep doing that.”

“I keep protecting you?” 

“I don’t like it. I don’t like seeing other people get hurt. I don’t like it if it’s my fault that you get hurt.” Billy told him.

“Billy, it’s never your fault.” Jason replied honestly. “It never is.”

“Then why you do keep on protecting me? You pushed me out of the way and you got slashed by the robot. You tried to hit back but then it pushed you out of the way and you got slammed into a wall.” 

Well, that explained the cut on his stomach and why he head was damp. “Billy I can explain – I.” He started, but Billy kept on talking. 

“Everyone went quiet after that. You didn’t move or wake up after you fell. We all thought you were dead.”

Jason’s heart stopped. “You did?” He asked quietly. 

“Your breathing wasn’t normal. We almost thought it stopped for a minute.” Billy informed him. Jason sighed, running his fingers through his hair. “It didn’t look good, Jason. You didn’t look good.” 

Jason went to talk again but Billy kept on going. “Is this what you felt like when I died?” 

Jason froze. This had been the first time that Billy or any of them really had talked about that. They never like to mention that incident. 

“How do you feel?” Jason asked softly. 

Billy was quiet for a moment before he replied. “I feel angry. And upset.” 

“That’s how I felt too.” Jason replied honestly. “Although, I was more angry at myself rather than someone else.” Jason said, giving Billy a small smile. 

“I’m sorry.” Billy replied, resting his hands on the table. “I didn’t mean for this happen.”

Jason shook his head. “Billy, I keep telling you it’s not your fault okay? Do you know why I keep on protecting you?” Billy looked at him, questioningly. “It’s because I care about you. A lot. I don’t like seeing you get hurt either. After what happened with Rita, something inside me broke.” Jason admitted. He had never admitted this to anyone. How he had truly felt that day. 

“I thought we had lost you for good that day and it felt like it was my fault.” Billy went to argue with him that it wasn’t his fault, but Jason held up a hand to stop him. “I felt like it was my fault okay? I realised that day that I cared way too much about you guys even though I only knew you for like a week. I felt like I was in charge of you and when you died…” Jason trailed off. “I honestly thought we lost you and it made me realise a few things about myself and how I feel.” 

Billy looked confused. “About how I feel for you.” Jason added, feeling slightly embarrassed. This was the first he was admitting his feelings for Billy. To anyone. 

“Oh.” Billy repeated and Jason nodded. 

Jason rubbed the back of his neck. “Look, Billy. I’m sorry that if I ever made you feel upset or anything else every time I protect. I don’t do it to despite you. I do it because I like it and I don’t want anything else to happen to you.” 

Jason tussled his hair again. “This totally wasn’t the way I had this planned.” He said chucking slightly. “I can understand if you don’t ever want to speak to me after this.”

“Jason, why would you think I would never want to speak to you again?”

“Because I pretty much said that I liked you in a more than friends kind of way?” 

Billy shook his head smiling as well. “Jason, I would stop speaking to you. Especially not over something like this.” Jason couldn’t stop himself from looking hopeful. “You know I feel the same way about you right?” 

“Really?”

Billy nodded. “I never told you , because I didn’t want to ruin our friendship. I thought I had lost my chance today.”

Jason grinned. “So we’ve both pretty much established that we like each other?”

“I guess so.” 

“Billy is it okay if I kiss you?”

“Okay.”

Jason moved out of his seat and made his way over to Billy. He carefully grabbed Billy by the shoulders and pressed his lips against the other boys. It was only a few seconds as Jason didn’t wat to make Billy uncomfortable. As he pulled away, Billy was grinning at him. 

“That was nice.”

“It was nice.”

Then Billy’s expression changed. “But if you ever hurt yourself like that again, I won’t be this forgiving.”

Jason snorted. “Okay Billy.”

Billy smiled at him once more, before standing up and surprising him with another kiss. Billy pulled Jason in tightly and Jason cupped Billy’s cheek. When they pulled away, they rested their foreheads against each other’s. 

“Thank you for protecting me.” Billy whispered to him. 

“You’re welcome.” Jason replied. 

They were suddenly both interrupted by the ringing of Billy’s phone. “That’s probably Kimberly. She’ll be mad that I hung up on her.” Billy said, rushing over to pick it up. 

Jason grinned. “Just let her know that I’m okay and she’ll be happy.” 

“Hey Kimberly.” Billy answered. “Yes, he’s fine. He’s awake and happy.”

Jason shook his head and left Billy alone to talk to Kimberly. He should probably go and get his own phone to let his parents know he’s okay. 

As he went to leave, Billy shouted at him. “Kimberly said that if you ever do that again, she’ll actually kill you. Except she said some other things than just kill you.”

Jason just laughed as he left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> if you guys would like to send me prompts, just send them onto me over at my tumblr buckysbbarnes. I write for trini/kimberly, jason/billy & jason/zack. It may take me time to get to them, but I'll get to them. Not exactly happy with how it ended but there you go!


End file.
